Herobrine's Life
Herobrine's Life Herobrine has been alone his whole life,never having a friend. He is always being picked on at high school;not even having parents or adults to support him. His only friends were mobs,such as;spiders,creepers,skeletons,and zombies.Because of his white eyes,people have called Herobrine a ghost,some people even call him a murderer or criminal. One day,there was a new girl at Minecraft High. She,like Herobrine,was always bullied. In Herobrine's white,lifeless eyes,she looked as beautiful as a flower. Herobrine started to spy on her,watching her suffer,hoping to one day be able to do something about it. But since Herobrine's eyes glow,Willow spotted his eyes,watching through the air shaft in the ceiling. Herobrine saw her glance at him,then crawled away,blushing. When he thought it was safe to look again,he glanced at Willow again,happy to see she stopped looking up. Herobrine watched Willow every week,everyday,every one of her classes. One day,Herobrine expected to see Willow in her seat again,she was absent.Unaware of the noise behind him,Willow snuck up behind Herobrine.She poked him,and a scared Herobrine hit his head on the ceiling. He glanced at Willow and hung his head down,his face as red as a tomatoe. "Um,Hi?,"Willow asked. "Ummm,Hello,"Herobrine said nourvosly,not looking at Willow. "Why are you up here?" Herobrine was to embarressed to say anything. Herobrine managed to say,"Um,why are you up here?" dodging Willow's question. " I saw you up here,so I was curious,why are you,um,spying on me?" Herobrine blushed even more,not wanting to believe that she knows he spies on her. "I,er,was looking for,dust?" "Suuuuure." Herobrine managed to glance at Willow. "Sooo...what do you want to do now?" Willow thought for a while and said,"Wanna go to my house?" Willow asked,now she was the one to blush. "Um..Ok,"Herobrine said trying not to sound excited. "Meet me at the back of the school," Willow said,still blushing. "Ok," Herobrine said. After the school day,Herobrine and Willow both met at the back of the school,Herobrine followed Willow to her house,protecting her from the mobs. "Issss thissss girl your girlfriend?" a creeper asked Herobrine. "Um..yes,no...maybe?" Herobrine started to blush again. At the words of yes and maybe,Willow saw hope for her and Herobrine together. After the creeper left, Willow and Herobrine finally got to Willow's home. "Is it alright with your parents I come here?" "I don't have parents," Willow's eyes started to water. Something we have in common "Why don't you have parents?" Herobrine asked. "They,d..died in a c..car accident." Willow was crying very hard now. Herobrine came over and comforted her,wiping away her tears. "Come on Willow,it's ok, I don't have parents either,I've never seen them before." "O..ok," Willow said,she stopped crying. They walked into her house,Herobrine was looking around at all the pictures of her and her parents. Atleast she had parents,and seen them before Herobrine started to get tears in his eyes, wishing he had at least seen his parents once. "Herobrine,what's wrong?" "I I I've never seen my parents before." "Oh,Herobrine." "It's..it's ok,"Herobrine started to wipe away his tears. And,at that moment,Willow kissed Herobrine. Herobrine blushed so much,he passed out. He woke up in Willow's bedroom and what he found was Willow,right beside him,sleeping like an angel. Herobrine found it was 2:30 in the morning so he went back to sleep. He woke up at 12:16 in the afternoon to find Willow cooking pancakes and bacon and eggs on the table. "What's all this for?" "For you" Herobrine blushed as Willow kissed him. "I love you,Willow." "I love you too." The End Category:Fanfictions Category:Finished Fanfictions